Lazuli Mob/Famous Meerkats
Ziziphus Main Article: Ziziphus Avatar Ziziphus and her sister, Lazuli, were two of the four Avatar females. They teamed up together with Belgarion to start the Lazuli Mob. Lazuli was the original first dominant female but, Ziziphus took the dominant position from her. Ziziphus was dominant female of the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. Cazanna took the position of dominant female after her. Grumpy, Ziziphus' daughter, led the Moomins Mob until shortly before she died. Today, Ziziphus's family is led by her great granddaughter Young. Belgarion Main Article: Belgarion Lazuli Belgarion(VLM001) was born in a wild mob. When he grew into an adult he went roving and joined to Avatar female. At first his mate was Lazuli but she was ousted by Ziziphus who became his long turn mate. He fathered many pups in the Lazuli icluding Argon, Depheus, Grumpy, Sleepy and Cazanna. He died soon after Ziziphus and his daughter Cazanna took over as dominant female beside Basil. His son Argon took dominance of the Whiskers. Cazanna Main Article: Cazanna Lazuli Cazanna was born in 1999. Cazanna was the daughter of Ziziphus. For four years she ruled the Lazuli. But two of those years were without a partner. Yossarian was the father of her last litter, Gin and Tonic. In 2007 she died of the TB. Her daughter Diana formed the Jaxx group. Her son J. Alfred Prufrock formed the Hoppla group. Aretha, her daughter took dominance after her mother, until her own death. Now Cazanna's granddaugher Young is the new dominant female of the Lazuli today with Wollow, Cazanna's grandson. Osprey Main Article: Osprey Lazuli Osprey was born in to the Lazuli Mob on September 9, 2002. His mother was Cazanna and his father was Basil. His grandmother was Ziziphus and his grandfather was Belgarion. His llitter-mates were Alina, Nibelung and Pacjo. They survived to adulthood. When Osprey was an adult, he went roving with other males. He went roving one day and joined another group called the Drie Doring. He took the position of dominant male next to Makonkie who was the new dominant female. He held dominance for many years, but died on March 25, 2007. His daughter Mist now leads the Drie Doring. JD Main Article: JD Lazuli JD was born in the Lazuli mob. He was the son of Cazanna and Basil. When his father died he took over the role of dominant male beside his mother. However he soon took to roving with other Lazuli males. He briefly joined two Young Ones females with their young pup to form the PQ mob. He didn't stay in this new mob for long, since none of the females produced pups. He later left with Shoy and Shady and joined four evicted Whiskers females and formed the Starsky mob. JD easily won dominance over the other two males. The position of dominant female was fought over by half sisters Mozart and Kinkaju. Finally Kinkaju won dominance over Mozart and the other two females. The group lasted only a year as TB hit the group killing most of the member. JD was the first to die. His son Wollow now led the Lazuli till he was over thrown. His daughter Miss Lily the Pink now leads the Toyota. Aretha Main Article: Aretha Lazuli Aretha(VLF094) was born on the 22nd February 2005 in the Lazuli. She was the daughter of Cazanna and Basil. She had four litter-mates, these were her sisters Jane and Penny, and her brothers Jethro and Ziggy. She and her litter-mates survived to adulthood. When her mother died, she was one of the oldest and strongest females in the group, so she took the position of dominant female. She reigned over the Lazuli for two year before she was predated. Her niece Young took the position of dominant female in the Lazuli after her death. Diana Main Article: Diana Lazuli Diana was born in the Lazuli group on December 4, 2004 with two sisters, Mungojerry and Bonzo. Her mother was Cazanna and her father was Basil. Diana and her sisters survived life in the Lazuli family and made it to adulthood. Her mother Cazanna died in end of 2008 from disease and Aretha became the dominant female. Aretha evicted Diana and Papillon from the group. The two females teamed up with a Hoax male, Sid Vicious , to form the JaXX group. Diana won dominant female over Papillon. Sid Vicious took male dominance but lost dominance when two wild males joined the group. Vince took over as dominant male. Diana started to produce litters. After a year Vince, Spike and Boost disappeared. Their son Kori took over dominance. She is still the dominant female of the JaXX today. Thundercat Main Article: Thundercat Lazuli Thundercat was born in Lazuli on 30th September 2005 to Cazana and Basil. He and his sister Bubble were attacked in the Lazuli burrow by the Vivian. His sister "Bubble"(VLF113) was killed but Thundercat survived when the Lazuli returned. On 2008 he split from the Lazuli as a lone rover and didn't join the other males who eventually formed the Hoppla Mob. Instead in June of 2008, he joined the ravaged Whiskers group led by the new dominant female Ella, he quickly established dominance, he is still the Whiskers dominant male today. Young Main Article: Young Lazuli Young was born on March 12th, 2005 with her litter-mate twin sister HP.She is the daughter of Alina. In April 24th, 2006 Young and HP give birth Caroline, Lallie, Landie, Teaser, Flax, Bernard and Shaka Zulu. But when her grandmother Cazanna die and Aretha take dominance in 2007. After the deaths of Flax, Lallie, Teaser and Landie in 2007 Young started to have more children. In November 2007 when her sister HP went missing with 3 other females. After the death of Aretha in May 2008 Young became the dominant female. On June 2008 Wollow, Machu Pichu, Rufus, Rhogan Josh and Axel joined the Lazuli. Machu Pichu took dominance at first but he lost dominance to Wollow who was the son of Mozart and JD making him her cousin. In early 2010 Wollow was over thrown by Rufus who is now Young's new mate. Young is still the dominant female of the Lazuli today. Category:Mob sub-pages